endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Aqueduct
Aqueduct is the tenth episode of Endurance 2. Overview The Brown, Purple, and Green teams have been steamrollering the competition, and now only one the Orange team stands in the way. The underdogs try to make nice, but will it be enough to keep them from getting flattened? Summary JD and the remaining Endurance teams gather for the customary post-Temple meeting. The time comes to read the now-departed Yellow team's letter, and JD asks Annie from Purple to do the deed. He also comments that Yellow hasn't won anything, and now they were gone. Yellow's letter reveals that they have left their pyramid piece to the Brown team, despite the harsh things Max said publicly about Yellow's inability to win any missions. Plus, they are relying on them to eliminate Purple. Once the drama of reading the letter is over, JD tells the final four Endurance 2 teams to get their rest, because the afternoon's mission may be the most important one to date. When the teams gather for the Endurance mission, JD tells them that in addition to playing for control of the Samadhi, they'll also be playing for the final pyramid piece — "Ingenuity." JD tells the teams that ingenuity is exactly what it'll take to win the game at hand — Aqueduct — in which the teams will be given tubes of varying lengths and will have to place them on a series of free-standing poles in the correct order to construct an aqueduct. The first team to successfully assemble their aqueduct and transport water from one end of the structure to the other wins the mission. And from start to finish, it is a runaway victory for the Orange team! It is their very first win, and everyone, including JD, is shocked. Is a power shift on the beach imminent? After the mission, the rest of the teams are still stunned by Orange's victory. Max reveals that he is probably more surprised by the result than Michelle and Tyler. And Annie admits that perhaps she underestimated Orange's ability. But one thing is for sure — Orange is now definitely in the game and a formidable threat. Shock soon turns to panic for Purple, Green, and Brown, as they realize that they are all plausible targets for Orange's Samadhi. The deal-making begins, as each team tries to preserve their existence on the beach, but this time it seems that everyone is onto Max's sneaky tactics and has become tired of his manipulations. Tyler and Michelle realize that no one is to be trusted, but it doesn't make giving the Samadhi to another team any easier. At varying points in their decision-making process, Orange decides to give either Purple, Green or Brown the Samadhi. But heading to the cove, they come to a decision — they will give the Samadhi to the Green team. The teams gather in the cove. Everyone is nervous about Orange's decision, except the Green team, who seem to feel secure that they are not targets. The time comes, and JD asks Orange which team will be handicapped in the next day's Temple mission ...and in a completely unexpected twist of events, Tyler asks JD if he can take the Samadhi out of the game, making tomorrow's mission an even playing field! JD grants the unusual request, but on one condition: Tyler must reveal whom they would have given the Samadhi to. Tyler admits that had JD said "no," the Green team would have gotten the Samadhi. The episode ends with everyone being infomed that the next Temple Mission would be even, and everyone leaves the Cove. Game Play Pyramid Pieces Mission In Aqueduct, the teams will be given tubes of varying lengths and will have to place them on a series of free-standing poles in the correct order to construct an aqueduct. Production Notes Quotes *'J.D.:' "Yellow didn't win anything, and now they are gone." **'Tyler': "The same thing could happen to us." **'J.D. '"What about you, Michelle?" **'Michelle:' "It's not going to happen." **'J.D:' "Why not?" **'Michelle:' "I'm staying." *'Tyler:' "It's fate that we've come all this way." *'Michelle:' "There might be a very good chance that Orange might win this thing!" *'Michelle:' "I like being in power now because people are making deals that they don't need to make." *'Tyler': "Is it possible to throw the Samadhi out of the game?" Trivia *This is the second and last time the Samadhi has been thrown out of the game. *This marks the first time the Orange Team has won a mission. Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Season 2 episodes